thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An All-Important Question
An All-Important Question is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is in Kion's POV and details his proposal of mateship to Fuli once they are young adults. This is chronologically the first appearance of the young adult Kion and Fuli as voiced respectively by Jason Bateman and Ginnifer Goodwin. This is also our best look at Fuli's parents Khoonda and Tela. Story Cubhood is past, young adulthood is here. Now, I have made a decision. I have decided to take Fuli as my mate. This is a very big moment, and I intend to carry out the ritual to the letter. First, I go to my parents to get their approval. They have always been fine with Fuli and I's romance and are more than happy to say yes. They then inform me that I next have two other things to do. First, I must get her parents' permission, and then I must go and bring down a prey animal to offer her. As part of the ritual, I will offer the prey to her and if she begins eating, my proposal is accepted. We then eat together. I begin forming a plan. I know that Fuli is out practicing tracking skills with Honey at the moment, so this is perfect. I go over to Khoonda and Tela's den. Like my parents, they were always very accepting of our relationship. I then asked if I could propose to take Fuli as my mate. Khoonda and Tela shared a look before excitedly approaching me and giving their acceptance. They wished me well and told me that they couldn't wait to see if they would soon have me as a son-in-law. I was pleased. Now it was time for the hunt. I enlisted Kiara and Jasiri to aid me in this. My big sister and my second cousin were just the sort of help that I needed. Together, the three of us set out. Jasiri and I worked together to drive an impala toward Kiara, who then promptly killed it with a bite to the neck. She also helped me drag it back toward Pride Rock. I then sent Jasiri to find Fuli and tell her to meet me on top of Pride Rock. Once there, I waited. A short time later, Fuli arrived. Oh how she had grown. She was easily the most beautiful female I had ever seen in my life. My heart beat hard as I geared up. Then I went through with it. I told her what she meant to me and asked her if she would be my mate, followed by me presenting the impala to her. For a moment, she seemed to be in thought. Then she leaned down and began eating the impala, signifying her acceptance. I joined in the meal. I couldn't wait for the ceremony. I couldn't wait for Fuli to be my mate. Category:Stories set during Kion's tenure as Tetrarch of the Pridelands Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:Love Stories Category:Stories featuring the Lion Guard members as adults Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes